


Just a Kiss

by rainismymusic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainismymusic/pseuds/rainismymusic
Summary: After Eiji visits Ash at prison, he starts to wonder the extent of their relationship.Also known as a fic to keep me sane while the next episodes air.





	Just a Kiss

All he could do was watch as his reflection grew closer in Ash’s emerald eye. 

Fingers toyed with Eiji’s dark locks, thumb caressing the shaft of bone under his earlobe. Ash’s lithe, yet surprisingly strong hand moved to clasp his jaw, tips of his fingers leaving lingering ghosts of touches.

He was unsuspecting prey, snared in a predator’s clutch. 

And when their lips met, the lynx dealt its killing blow. 

A kiss. 

Waves of heat curdled in Eiji’s stomach. Oh god, a kiss. 

The hand cradling his face was now an anchor, keeping him from drifting into a vast sea of sensations. Gasps of Ibe and Max echoed in his ears as they gawked at the spectacle unfolding before them. 

A rough breath tickled Eiji’s skin as the other pressed closer, warm tongue breaking apart his lips to slide into his mouth. 

He couldn’t help but release a ragged gasp. 

Because with it came a cold, hard pill, deposited onto his tongue with a smooth stroke. 

Ash retreated, cold air filling the void that he had closed just a second earlier. The sliver of a capsule remained barely visible between Eiji’s split lips.

“Come alone next time,” he said, grasping the older’s chin. His thumb brushed over Eiji’s mouth, closing the small crevice. He was left in stunned silence as Ash removed that hand, only to cup his rear. “Later, sweetie,” he teased, winking. “Bye!”

Ash lazily waved a hand, stuffing both in his pockets before he as he walked off --

Like nothing happened. 

“You okay, Ei-chan?” He reluctantly tore his eyes off the disappearing Ash, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. The pill weighed on his tongue as he blurted, “I gotta go to the bathroom,” dashing to the restroom he’d seen on his way in. 

“That might’ve been his first kiss ever,” Ibe murmured.

✍

Eiji sighed in relief as he locked the bathroom stall, spitting the saliva-coated pill onto his palm. My first kiss, and it’s to deliver this? 

“There’s something inside,” he muttered to himself, twisting the white and red sides to reveal a slip of paper, inside slanted writing from Ash himself. 

I know it’s dangerous, but I need you to do something. Go to a shop called Chang Dai in Chinatown and meet Shorter Wong. Just say Ash sent you.

His words followed him all the way to the car, incoherent ramblings of his mentor background noise as he processed Ash’s request. 

Tell him to get what I gave Dr. Meredith and hide it somewhere safe. 

It even followed him to the apartment.

Be careful. Don’t let anybody know about this. 

He huffed, falling back onto his bed. The scrap of paper may have gone, but the words, both spoken and written, remained.

All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to crank out the next chapters soon, but this week is very busy.   
> Lots of parts were supposed to be in italics, but the format was lost when I transferred it. Sorry!
> 
> Scream about Banana Fish with me:  
> Instagram @rainismymusic


End file.
